


5 Times Jason Says Why he Stays and the 1 Time he Tells the one That Matters

by lunenightingale



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunenightingale/pseuds/lunenightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since they were small, Jason and Oliver have been best friends. And where they have their disagreements about Oliver's choices, Jason never walks away. The question is... why doesn't he just leave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Jason Says Why he Stays and the 1 Time he Tells the one That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of it, but the last part I had help from my friend that plays Oliver. I'm a huge fan of this pairing even if it's so terribly obscure. XD

1\. Genevieve

 

Jason was nine years old the night he stood in front of his mother with determined green eyes making his demands. The far too reasonable tone as he told her to take him to see Oliver was underlined by set determination as Genevieve watched him in slight surprise. “Take me to see Ollie!”

“Darling, it's late... Star City isn't so close that I can just drop everything and...” Her calming tone drifted off as little hands balled into fist and his jaw set hard.

“Either take me to see Ollie or I'll run away from home and go see him anyway!” That had been the threat that had Genevieve thinking that maybe her little boy was more devious than he let on. Unruly spikes of dirty blonde were mussed and poking out everywhere as he dodged her hand and stepped back.

“Be reasonable, Jason...”

“That's my plea bargain.” The woman blinked a few times at him as she tried to imagine how he came up with that terminology in this scenario. “If you don't take me I'll go myself and I won't come back!”

“All right, all right. But that's not an appropriate use for that term, love.” Edward would probably yell later for her giving in so easily, but the idea of her son climbing out of a window in the middle of the night to find some way to Star City had her a little nervous. “Grab your things darling... I really don't see what the big fuss is over... I know he's having a hard time, but you're being unreasonable. What is so riveting about Oliver to you?”

“He's my best friend! And friends don't walk away from friends.” Nodding sharply, Jason only ducked in his room and came out with his backpack on his shoulders. He'd really thought this one through.

“I see. You're a good friend, Jason. Well, hurry along... we need to go if we want to get there before it gets too late.” Watching her son take off down the hall toward the front door, the socialite woman could only stand there. When had her son gotten so head strong? It was certainly something she didn't mind encouraging.

When they reached the front step of the Queen home, it hadn't taken much to get inside... but only the servants answered the door. Standing in the foyer with her coat still on, she'd only started to inquire about the young Oliver before she realized that Jason was gone. In a panic, she'd rushed through the large home with the maid in tow till they came upon Oliver's room.

Inside it was dark except for the shine of silvery white light from the moon coming through the curtains and spilling over the bed. The tiny sounds of sobs floated through the air from the mound of two small forms curled tightly about each other. Genevieve didn't move or say a word as she knew the slow slide of a hand through messy hair was her son's and that Jason was carefully holding the other boy close.

“Go away...” The tear filled voice floated from the bed, and she nearly moved away till her child's voice soon followed.

“Nuh uh.. Not gonna happen.” A soft sniffle followed before she heard the distinct sound of a kiss when her little son pressed his lips to what she was sure was a damp cheek.

“Everybody leaves...”

“I won't. Promise.”

“Liar.”

Even in the darkness, she could see them tuck closer into each other and she had to look away finally. Reaching out, she took the doorknob slowly and silently closed the door as Jason's words echoed in her mind. “I'll prove you wrong.”

 

2\. Duncan

 

The day Oliver tore Duncan's comic book in half, he'd tried so hard not to cry. But sometimes he felt like nothing he did was good enough. He'd waited so long for that one edition, he'd been heart broken when it no longer existed. But that seemed to be his life at Excelsior. One heart break after another.

Walking down the hall, he clutched at his shoulder strap as he approached his dorm room only to stop at the sight of a lithe figure dipping down to slide a plain brown paper bag under his dorm room door. Dark blonde swept forward to shade the corner of eyes he knew were bright green beneath long dark lashes. Staring openly, he watched the other teen slowly rise to his feet and smooth out the blazer jacket.

“Jason?” His voice was hoarse and quiet, but it made the other boy jump and turn his head sharply to meet his gaze. Vibrant green searched his face, before he nodded his head and took a step back.

“Hey Duncan.” Jason Teague really didn't smile that much. But he'd seen him smile in the cafeteria or whenever he was with Oliver Queen or Patricia Swann. Otherwise, he stayed quiet and out of the way. Not that people made that easy on him. One didn't look like Jason and get ignored.

“H-hey... um... What are you...?” Every time he talked to Jason he ended up tripping over his words and flushing bright red. So, he bravely decided to just find out what it was and hope that Oliver hadn't talked him into pulling some prank on him as well.

Moving to his door, he could see Jason shift quietly behind him and knew he was debating making a run for it. But as he pulled the bag out and slid the contents into his hands, Duncan's eyes watered. It was not only the comic that Ollie ripped in half, but the one before it as well that he'd not been able to buy. “I heard what happened. He gets carried away...”

Hugging the comics to his chest, he turned to look at Jason shyly, but the other boy was looking off down the hall in silence. “Um... can... can I ask you something?”

Jason's eyes snapped back to him and he gave a slight nod. “Yeah. Sure... what's up?”

“You're nothing like him... so why do you bother hanging around him? I mean... he's a total... total asshole!” Years of being bullied was shining through, but a lot of the steam he'd had drained almost instantly at the set look to the other's face. Jason's jaw tightened as his knuckles seemed to white out against the strap of his own bag.

“Yeah. He's an asshole. But I'd appreciate it if you stop the name calling.” A slender brow rose as Jason's head turned like clockwork to find Oliver Queen standing at the end of the hall watching them with sharp dark eyes.

“Jason...”

“Listen, Duncan. I don't have to like what he's doing to stay his friend. In the end...” Green eyes turned back to Duncan and he smirked slowly. “He's my asshole.” When a hand reached out to pat him on the shoulder, Duncan stared with wide eyes as Jason pivoted and started down the hall toward Oliver. Blinking a few times, he hugged the comics tighter, the red growing brighter on his cheeks.

 

3\. Patricia

 

“You hate drinking.” Patricia's eyes watched as one Jason Teague groaned and pulled a pillow over his head on the narrow twin bed. Perched on his desk next to the bed, she arched a brow slowly. “I don't see why you don't just tell him no when he gets in that binge drinking mode.”

A soft grunt came from under the pillow that made her sigh. Swinging her leg out, she toed him in the curve of his side. “Earth to Jason...”

The pillow rose just a little to reveal dilated eyes and a dark frown on full lips. She could only shake her head and offer again. “What did he do? Dump you in the room and run off with some girl.” The frown deepened further. “Two girls?” And that's when Jason twitched. “Ok, maybe I don't want to know how many.”

Hazy green eyes went out of focus before he pulled the pillow back down over them. She caught the smear of some pink shade on his lips and she frowned. “Jason...” It wasn't like him to run out and kiss on some girl he probably didn't even know her name. Slipping off the desk, she lowered down onto the edge of his bed and gently pried the pillow from over his head. “Stop it.. you're going to suffocate yourself.”

Moving her hand to his cheek, she slowly rubbed the lipstick off of his lips and cheek as his eyes fell closed. He didn't move as her fingers gently smoothed the makeup off, and she was glad his eyes weren't open to see the pure disapproval on her face. Not so much at Jason, but at Oliver. “I swear... it's like he's out to turn you into a man whore just like him.”

Her lips pressed into a thin line as slivers of green peeked out under his lashes to look at her with a slight glare. “Oh give it up, Jason... you know as well as I do that he is.”

The lithe teen pushed up off the bed only to roll onto his back so he could stare up at the ceiling. “I'm going to be sick.”

“Maybe you'll learn to say no when he starts shoving the booze at you next time, hm?” But the way he turned his head away, she knew he was denying it. “Jason! For crying out loud, you're becoming someone else just to make him happy. Who could possibly be worth that?!”

“Oliver.” Patricia's eyes widened a little at the blatant honesty only to drop her head and rub at her temples. Jason was just  _that_ drunk.

“Pray tell, why?”

“I wouldn't have seen him at all tonight if I hadn't.”

It wasn't the answer she was looking for... but it was heart breaking enough. “One of these days, Teague... I'm going to teach you how to say no. But I have a feeling it'll do no good with that thick skull of yours when it comes to Oliver.”

A small smile pulled at Jason's lips, but he wasn't looking at her. “He'll take care of me in the morning.” And if there was just a little wickedness in those green eyes, Patricia wouldn't blame him at all. No, not at all.

 

4\. Lex

 

It had been a bit of a holiday he'd been going on when he'd stumbled upon the docks with friends. The noise level was high, and he'd had more drinks than he'd bothered to keep count of as the day went on. Now they were all stumbling off his yacht and onto the wooden walkways that led back up to the shore. For all the laughter and louder than normal banter, he still kept his wits. Never drink more than you can handle. Luthor rule, even outside of business. And if Lionel had anything to say, everything was business, even friends.

Trailing behind the small band of noisy drunks, he found his eyes sweeping over the different docks until the outcropping on the pier caught his eye. Angling his head in that direction, he caught sight of a figure he recalled being thinner in his past, but unmistakable nonetheless. On a whim he veered his course and slowly padded down the long pier to where the other man stood leaning on the railing.

Oh, he knew exactly why the man was here. That was the easy answer. What Lex wanted was a little crueler than just a 'how are you'. “You can stare at the sea all you want... but the whale isn't going to pop out of the ocean and spit your prince charming out on shore.”

Shoulders tensed sharply in response and he knew he hit a nerve. “Come here often, Teague?”

Jason didn't turn around as his hands gripped the wooden railing hard. “Something I can help you with Luthor?”

“Not really. Just having the time of my life. I mean... it's not everyday I run into little Jason Teague looking like Juliet staring at the ocean. Take it you never told Romeo how you felt. And since you went and shoved your dad's offer into his face, you're a little without funding. Though, I hear you've still been a good little devil's advocate...” Oh, he could've gone on all day, but the soft interruption of Jason's voice halted his little monologue.

“I don't expect you to understand. You might want to catch your little party before they leave you behind.” Still not looking at him, Lex felt the anger coil a little in his chest.

“What's there to understand? He's been gone over a year, Teague. Give it up. He's dead.”

That's when the other man's head turned slowly and sharp eyes pinned on him with almost an icy repose. “You wouldn't understand because you don't know what it's like to have someone more important to you than your own personal life and comfort.”

“He wasn't even sleeping with you, Jason... I fail to see how you could be so attached.” Snapping back at him, he felt the anger roil a little hotter when the other man slowly smiled. “What is so great about Oliver Queen that you've been tearing through the board of Queen Industries and terrorizing the police to keep a cold case open?”

Jason slowly leaned forward, elbows resting on the wooden rail as his fingers laced together. “Tell you what, Lex Luthor... you go live your little party life in college. When you find someone that turns your life upside down, come back and find me and I'll answer that question. Till then? Don't waste my time.”

His hands balled into fists as he backed away. Narrowed blue bore into the back of Jason's neck before he slowly started to turn. “I really don't know why I bothered. You were never the interesting one of the tweedles anyway.”

When there was no response, he pivoted with a clipped motion and started back down the pier. Why it irked him, he didn't really know, but the fact that Jason managed to kill his pleasant buzz was enough reason to leave. Gritting his teeth, he mused over the audacity of the little disowned Teague prince only to stop and look back at him over his shoulder. The other man was simply leaning against the rail, turning a small photo about in his hands. And for just a short moment, he wondered what it was like to care that much about anything at all.

 

5\. Clark

 

The day he met Jason Teague, the man had been flying out of the second story window of the Talon. And when he came to in Clark's arms, the words he said still left him a little shocked. ' _I prefer my heroes tall and blonde_.'

Now he was wondering what that could possibly mean. It wasn't like Jason knew he'd been the one to catch him. But then, when you're thrown out of a window by a witch possessed teenage girl, he was sure Jason didn't even bother to question it. What he was doing in Lana's apartment was just one more question he couldn't even begin to answer. But of all the unanswered questions that surrounded the former football player from Met U, the one that stuck out the most to him was why Lex always glared at him like he was the bane of his existence.

“What do you have against the guy, Lex?” Turning a curious gaze on his friend, he watched sharp blue eyes dart across the Talon to where Jason sat by the window, phone to his ear. There was a small smile on his lips and amusement in the expression as he talked quietly. It was a smile he associated with someone in love... At least, he thought it was.

“All the Teagues are trouble, Clark. Sometimes it's best to just stay away.” Lex pushed to his feet and straightened his coat. There's a line in his forehead and Clark knows there is far more to the situation than the elder man let on. “Probably talking to _him_  with that ridiculous grin on his face.”

Blinking a few times, he knew that he'd not meant for Clark to hear him, so he simply offered a small smile. “You can't judge a person by their parents, Lex... you should know that by now.”

Lex turned his gaze back to him, and for a moment, he swore those blue eyes were searching his own with sheer determination to read his mind. After a short few seconds, he shook his head and started for the door. “We'll discuss your judge of character later, Clark... If you want, stop by the mansion later this after noon. My meetings should be over by then.” The elder sent him a smile, that he gladly returned before he headed for the door. Watching him exit, he noted that sharp look that was shared between Jason and Lex before he was out the door.

Shaking his head, he ducked down and let his bangs fall in his eyes. He didn't even realize when the dirty blonde slid into the chair that Lex vacated. “Huh... not only do you go around sweeping guys up into your arms randomly, you also have Lex Luthor wrapped around your little finger.”

Clark looked up fast, eyes wide as he took in that full out grin on Jason's face. “What? I don't have him... I think you're reading too much into... whatever you think our friendship is!” The rush of his words wasn't helping his case, and he was suddenly happy that he didn't flush like most people.

Jason only smiled slowly as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table. “I'll buy that and hey, if you're interested in real estate, I have some great ocean front property in Arizona.” A brow rose in such a way that Clark realized he was teasing, but it did little to kill his embarrassment. On the contrary it made it worse.

“It's complicated.”

“I can understand that.” The softer tone made him stop and soon he was searching that gaze that wasn't really on him anymore.

“Oh really? And you have some strange complicated relationship with an ill-reputed billionaire?” Clark shook his head as he ran a hand through the mop of raven locks.

“Actually? Yeah, I do.” There was a smug smirk on his face that took him back a little.

“So, what's your secret. Are you and your billionaire already together? Cause I doubt you'd smile like that if you were still floundering around like me.” And he had to admit, he was a prime example of a fish out of water.

“No... no we're not.” Jason's voice was slightly wistful and Clark had to kick in his super hearing just to pick up the next part. “Not for lack of trying.”

“So... what makes all the effort worth it if it's not working out?” Leaning in, he crossed his arms on the table genuinely curious... like whatever Jason had to say would answer all of his questions he couldn't answer himself.

A small smile pulled at his lips before he ducked his head. Jason's eyes locked on his own fingers as he tugged at the too long sleeve cuff of the black leather jacket he was wearing. Finally tipping his head up to look at Clark, he arched a brow, that smile still gracing his lips. “Cause it's never over till he tells me goodbye. And honestly, Clark? If something is worth it..  _really_  worth it to you... giving up would never be an option to begin with.”

Clark felt a small pull at the corner of his lips as he slowly nodded his head. “That's pretty good advice... ever thought of being a doctor?” It was just a teasing comment, but the way Jason ducked his head and laughed made him wonder if it wasn't so far from the truth.

“Not that kind of doctor... but hey, you never know.”

 

+1 Oliver

 

“I'd offer a penny for your thoughts, but I've got a feeling it might get a bit expensive, and I left my check book in my other pair of slacks.” Oliver's brow rose slowly as he scrutinized the look on Jason's face. “But if you're willing to take an I.O.U., we can totally start from there? ”

The slightly younger of the two, tipped his head a little until the corner of his gaze was locked just for a second on Oliver's. A silent debate seemed to take place in the other man's eyes before he finally looked away and back out the window to follow the streaks of rain that slid down the glass. “If that was an attempt to poke fun at my broodiness, you need better material, dandelion.”

“Hey, I'm not the one competing with mother nature to see who can destroy the most happiness with their clouds of doom.” The corner of his lips twitched upward as he caught the tiny hint of a smile on Jason's lips.

“Who do you think's winning?”

That grin grew just a little more as he leaned forward onto the back of the sofa that Jason was curled on, his fingers lacing together in front of him. “Well, if we're judging by simple moisture, I'd have to say she's got you beat, but if you decide you want to try and catch up, please put down a few towels first. I just got the floors waxed.”

Jason suddenly huffed a laugh as he bent his head down grinning from ear to ear. “I'm so happy your flooring is so important to you, Ollie.”

Oliver watched him for a few moments, his dark eyes tracing over the lines at the corners of Jason's eyes as they slowly faded away, and the smile disappeared. Despite the many years of history they had between each other, Oliver still, inevitably, found himself at moments where he honestly didn't know what to say. He had never liked the woman, who's only charitable addition to the earth was giving birth to Jason, and he'd never felt that she truly deserved the love her son gave her. If he thought on it, he could understand in some strange, twisted way, the sense of loyalty Jason held for the woman, but it didn't make him understand her better. To make matters worse, Jason's last ditch effort to save the harpy from herself had failed, and instead of freeing Jason from her tyranny, she made one of the most important people in Oliver's life feel horrible for  _her_ shortcomings.  
  
Sighing softly he lowered his eyes to the hands clasped before him, as a small smile curled about the corner of his lips, not quite reaching his eyes. 'You know me. As much as you like to think I don't, I have  _some_  priorities.'

Jason tipped his head up at this, a small smile on his lips, but his eyes were a little distant. “You really know how to make a guy feel loved.”

“Oh yeah? Well, funny thing.” He turned to send Jason a slight smirk, a bit more natural then before. “It just comes naturally, but don't worry, maybe one day you'll be as great at it as me.” Watching Jason's hand rise to slowly slip between his own, he parted them just enough to let him. Unlacing his fingers, Jason's slipped in to replace them slowly.

When he caught sight of that raised brow, he simply raised one in return, his expression putting on an air of disbelief. “What, you don't believe me? Y'know that hurts, Jason. Right here.” Unable to keep the slight smirk from his face, he used the grip on Jason's hand to press against the center of his chest with the back of the other man's hand in the place of where his heart would be.

“Does it now?” The pressure increased on his hand when the younger squeezed it. “Well then... I suppose there's only one thing left to do.” A glint of something mischievous filled green eyes just before the hard pull on his hand followed by Jason's other hand gripping behind his neck to force him down and over the back of the couch.  
  
He would have replied in kind if he didn’t suddenly find himself sliding over the back of the couch, causing him to sprawl across the cushions and Jason himself. Startling a laugh from him, Oliver looked up at Jason from his spot in his lap. Lifting a brow he could only send Jason a flat look. “You better work on your creativity if you think that's going to shut me up, Freckles. Although I give you points for execution.”  
  
“Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?” Jason’s lips curled into a smirk as Ollie let him tug him further down until their forehead's touch and his eyes fell half closed. Releasing his hand, the younger turned his own over and pressed the palm into Oliver's chest over his heart half closing his eyes.  
  
“Many times, but I don't think it's sunk in just yet.” Lifting his other hand, he smoothed it through the blonde's hair, as he spoke softly. “You doin' okay?"  
  
Jason huffed out a broken laugh before trailing his fingertips over Oliver's cheek. “I really don't know.” Breathing in slowly as the younger’s hand curled his hand about his face, an imploring green gaze was fixed on him. “But I think I will be...”  
  
“Will be? Well that's not good enough. There's only room enough for one broody blonde in this place, and hate to break it to you, green eyes. I've already bought all the rights to that, so you may have to find something else to do instead.” A golden brow rose in mock seriousness at Jason, trying his best to make the other man laugh. Or something… anything to keep him from dwelling upon the life of the one woman in the world who didn't deserve it from him. Biased? Nooo, Oliver wasn't biased. He just knew how important Jason was to him, and didn't like to see the other man like this… and possibly still didn’t forgive Genevieve for taking his toy bow from him when he was little.  
  
A soft snort met his ears as a small smile pulled at Jason’s lips. At least he’d gotten that much? Only that was when the younger reached up to tug at his hair gently. Swatting at that hand, he grinned slightly. “Jerk. You never have been all that good at sharing. And what else should I find to do? Since you’ve got the corner on the brooding market?”  
  
“What can I say? Was an only child.” When the other man started to lean back, he let himself follow the movement as he was pulled and mirrored Jason’s motion to curl his arms about him. Shifting until they were situated better, they both ended up on their sides with Jason pressed into the back of the sofa in his silent attempt to keep him safe. “Ever considered the stock market?”  
  
A soft laugh escaped the dirty blond and his arms tightened about Oliver as he closed his eyes. The smaller form pressed closer into his chest and his hand slid up into the short hair at the back of his neck. “I was too, you know.”  
  
“Yeah… you were.” A soft chuckle left him, but it only served to cover that small amount of envy in his mind over Jason’s life growing up. The two weren’t model parents, but they were at least  _alive_.

“And the stock market? Not happening. And if you insist on it? I’ll buy up Queen Industry shares so I can have a reason to infiltrate your board meetings. You’re not getting rid of me, Ollie.” A knuckle to his side caused him to cry out softly and instantly jab him right back with a laugh.

“You mean, more than you already do?” The tone of his own voice drifted off as Jason’s head tipped up until his lips pressed to his adam’s apple to kiss there softly. Eyes falling close, he tightened his fingers just a little in that short hair.

“You’re complaining?” Lifting his head, Jason pinned him with slightly darkened green eyes. “All you have to do is tell me to stop…” And as soon as his head lifted, it dropped back down to bury his face in Ollie’s shoulder.

“Nah, then you might actually leave, and I’m not sure I what I would do then…” Like always, he tried to play it off with the words tacked on with a smile even though it was honestly one of his fears. The fact that Jason would eventually leave him was always in the back of his mind, and a distinct possibility. Oliver had never been good at holding onto the people that meant anything to him, and he was still just waiting for the other shoe to drop, and Jason to run the other way screaming.

It was the feeling of Jason rising only to shove Oliver down into the couch that had him blinking out of his thoughts in surprise. Both of his long time best friend’s hands pressed into his chest as Jason straddled him and leaned closer to touch their forehead’s together. Hands drifting up, he let them rest on Jason’s hips as he half closed his eyes. “Only if you told me to… Kinda hoping I never do anything that will make you tell me that.” Jason’s brow furrowed against his own and one hand pushed up the younger’s back in order to knead at the muscles at the back of his neck.

Humming softly under his breath, he sighed the words, “Me too…” Jason’s lips parted as his fingers worked the muscles in his neck and he heard the slight shake as the younger inhaled a deep breath. “But lucky for you, it seems like I’ve got a blind spot for you that constantly gives you the benefit of the doubt. And the fact that you’ve got a strange attachment to me… which I’ve never been very good at understanding, but gives you this almost puppy-like sense of loyalty. Almost makes me want to get you a collar with your name on it in rhinestones.”

“You could just ask me why…” At the feeling of Jason’s fingers smoothing over his cheek, his brow furrowed and his eyes fell closed.  
  
He didn’t want to look Jason in the face as he answered softly. “I could…but hate to break it to you, Jay… I’m not as strong as you like to think I am, and I’m especially not strong enough to listen to something I know I won’t want to hear.”

Feeling the other man lift, he let a hand drift to the small of Jason’s back when those lips met his brow and the pad of the thumb slid over his brow. “I know…” A kiss was felt against his temple but he was trying not to give in and just ask. “I don’t want anything from you… Ok, that’s a lie. I do… but I don’t have to have it.” After a short pause, Jason’s voice broke the silence with a soft plea. “Look at me, Ollie…”  
  
Sighing softly, he finally opened his eyes. Brow furrowed, he simply looked up at Jason silently, trying to work up the courage before to finally ask softly. “Why didn’t you run for the hills the first chance you got all those years ago?”

Jason caught his eyes and held them for only a moment before slipping his fingers into Oliver’s hair causing his eyes to close. Shuddering a sigh out through parted lips, he tightened his hands in Jason’s shirt as a thumb slid along the shell of Oliver’s ear. “Cause probably around the time I turned thirteen or fourteen it hit me that I love my best friend. And even if you didn’t feel the same… I still have a promise that I plan to stubbornly keep.” Oliver let out a soft gasp at learning that Jason had been in love with him for so long, making him feel both elated, and horrible at the same time. The only thing that saved him from Jason noticing was the nervous laugh leaving the dirty blonde hovering over him “So… is it ok that I’m head over heels in love with you?”  
  
Opening his eyes his brow furrowed as he lifted a hand as he looked up at him in disbelief, sliding his finger along his cheek. “You're an idiot. I hope you know. Only someone  _deeply_  disturbed would fall in love with me...” Even if it made something twist in his chest at the thought.

Smiling just a little, Jason arched a brow even as he seemed to visibly wilt just a little under his gaze. “Well… The Teague family has ‘deeply disturbed’ cornered on the market.”  
  
Oliver tried to hide the way his thoughts were making his heart sink in his chest. He continued to slide his fingers along the side of Jason’s cheek as he shook his head slightly keeping his tone soft. “You deserve better, Jason...” Even if Oliver had decided to turn his life around, he still had years to make up for and he knew just how amazing Jason was, and he didn't need to be associated with Oliver...even if he wanted it to be true.

When Jason let out a gusty sigh, the pad of his thumb slowly slid up and down the curve of Oliver’s neck as Jason let his chin rest against his chest. “I’m a big boy, regardless of what you may believe, Oliver.” No matter how much Jason covered it, he could tell he was pushing down his reactions. Especially when his head turned away from him to rest his cheek on his shoulder. “It’s fine if you don’t feel the same, all right? Just don’t tell me what I deserve… or who I should love.”  
  
Letting out a weak laugh that really sounded more broken then anything else as he slipped a hand along the back of Jason’s neck, Ollie shook his head slightly. “God. Jay. The fact that I'm telling you this should tell you how much I  _do_  care for you, because I don't want you getting stuck loving someone who has trouble loving even himself.” Sighing softly he let his head fall to thunk back against the couch, eyes closing. “Doesn't make me love you any less though....even if that doesn't mean much.”

The younger snorted softly as his arms pushed about Oliver’s neck only to bury his face under his chin. “Oliver… did you miss the part where I told you how long I’ve been pining away for you? I think we’re long past the point of that warning…” Oliver made a soft humming sound only to stop and snap his eyes open as Jason’s lips pressed against his own. One hand lifted to rest against the curve of the younger’s jaw as a brow arched just a little. “May not mean much to you… but it means everything to me.” Letting his eyes fall to half mast as those lips moved to the corner of his own, he let himself revel in the warmth of the hand that moved to cup his cheek. “I’m not leaving… And I’ll prove it everyday.”

“You’re a lost cause, Jason Teague…” Finally letting his eyes fall closed, he felt a slight smile curl his lips. “But I have to say, I can’t wait to see what happens…”


End file.
